O Twin, Where Art Thou?
"O Twin, Where Art Thou?" is the eleventh episode from the first season of The Lying Game. Plot This episode started off exactly where it left off in East Of Emma. Emma was pretending to be Sutton at Sutton’s birthday party and had run outside thinking it was Sutton in the shadows, only to realize it was Annie. It turned out to be Annie Sewell, Char’s Aunt. Char invited her and seemed to forget to tell anyone, including her mother, Phylis. Seems Annie Sewell has history in town, especially with Ted and Alec. Phylis isn’t happy her sister is back, makes a very big deal over her coming back, and decides to go on a drinking binge. Annie says she’s changed and has taken to using her middle name Rebecca. She recently got divorced and decided to come back to her home town. She tells Ted and Alec she wants to leave the past in the past. Phylis decides to leave the party drunk and gets a DUI. Since it’s not her first time being caught drink driving she’s in a tight spot. Rebecca steps in and tells Alec to put Phylis on madatory Lock Down in a rehab facility. Laurel loses the bracelet Justin gave her. It was his mothers and she was wearing it the day she died. Ted had the bracelet and it seems to mean something to him. Meanwhile, Sutton is still missing and this is causing tension between Ethan, Emma, and Thayer. Thayer wants to know what happened at the cabin. Emma explains that Sutton tried to seduce Ethan. Thayer thinks Sutton wants revenge for Ethan and Emma falling in love with each other. It makes him suspicious as to why Sutton didn’t come to the party and blow Emma’s cover story. The Mercer’s extra car is missing and the police are called in to take a statement. Emma was the last one to leave for the party so she lies and says it was there when she left. Ethan and Emma now know how Sutton was getting around town. Ethan plans to sleep at the cabin in case Sutton shows up there. Laurel suspects Sutton took the car, like she used to before she got her license. Laurel also makes a comment about how Sutton used to be a much better liar. The next morning the Mercer car is found in the lake and Dan wonders where Ethan was the night before. Dan blames Sutton and is still convinced she’s bad news. The situation is made worse when Sutton’s cell phone and purse is found in the car. Emma starts to come clean about taking the car when Ethan interrupts saying he took the car, as a reminder of old times. They didn’t tell the police about it before becasue they thought the car would never be found. Now everyone thinks Sutton is sliding back to her old ways and her “Lying Games”. Alec doesn’t press any charges and Emma and Ethan are free to go. Sutton is grounded. Emma finds ways around this, as Sutton’s parents really don’t seem to be aware of how everyone can get in Sutton’s bedroom window/door. Thayer is waiting in Sutton’s room and tries to convince Emma that Ethan may have done something to Sutton. This leads Emma to question Ethan about what happened after the cabin. Ethan figures out it’s Thayer putting these thoughts into Emma’s head and goes to confront Thayer at the Country Club, but are interrupted by Alec. Alec tells his son that Sutton’s not for him. Emma decides to be the peace maker and invites Thayer over. Ethan is there too and she tells them to work together to find Sutton. Kristen gives Emma a present she found on the path, while the boys hide in Sutton’s closet. Thayer is suspicious of the present and makes Emma open it. Inside is a piece of Sutton’s dress and a note saying, “Keep on being Sutton… or you’re next.” Also see Gallery:O Twin, Where Art Thou? Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Charisma Carpenter as Rebecca Sewell *Sydney Barrosse as Phyllis Chamberlin *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller Title *The title is a reference to the 2000 movie 'O Brother, Where Art Thou?', only the title has been changed to 'O Twin, Where Art Thou?' because Emma is looking for her twin, Sutton. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series